


Between A Rock & Hard Place

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 year old virgin!graves, 35 year old Virgin!Credence, Accidental Watersports, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Footsie, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Daddy Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, credence shushing during sex, dynamic reversal, first time bottoming graves, mild salad tossing, size queen Graves, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percy knows its wrong, knows he's bending the law so hard it make break, but he can't help it, he's almost afraid he might be *falling* for this no-maj man...





	Between A Rock & Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> written following Perseverance and the little kiss drabble i requested here:  
> http://percysweetheart.tumblr.com/post/159671571903

_‘Was he that child?’_

Percy certainly felt more and more like he was regressing to some lust stricken teenager, though he technically was one still, just from being around Credence. The only thing that made him feel his age was the fact he wanted to do anything in his power to help the man, _without_ bending Rappaport’s Law too far.

He’d taken a risk about two weeks previous, by sending a raven off in the general direction of London, praying it would find its way to the recipient. It wasn’t until everything had transpired, come to a head, of sorts, with Credence, that he stumbled out to the living room and realized his kitchen table had an envelope on it with green ink, and a Ministry seal.

His throat closed up and his mouth went dry as he reached for it, flicking open the back of the letter, snapping the seal which actually seemed to grow hot beneath his touch.

 

_“Dear Mr. Graves,_

_Thank you for your interest in seeking out an interview. I would be delighted to accommodate you. When do you suppose you’ll find yourself in England?_

_Sincerely, Theseus James Scamander.”_

 

Short and sweet and very to the point, Percy thought he was in very good danger of passing out as he clutched the letter in one hand, and braced himself on the back of a chair to keep himself upright.

England.

How could he possibly get to _England_?

There had to be a way.

He walked back to his room and got a very fitful night of sleep, before walking into MACUSA the next day, to find a new assignment staring him in the face from his inbox.

“Is this a joke?”

Tina Goldstein was next to him in the office, for junior Aurors, and she looked over to smile at him.

“What’s that?”

Percy blinked down at the paper, waiting for the words to change, to disappear or rearrange.

“I’m being sent to a meeting with the Ministry.”

Tina let out a gasp,

“Really? To meet with a delegation or a board?”

“Something about safety measures being internationally implemented.”

“Sounds kind of… dull.”

Hearing Tina admit something to do with work wasn’t interesting to her was, nothing short of a miracle.

“Why didn’t Picquery choose you?”

He cocked a brow over at her, and watched her, before realizing she was blushing. Was she jealous?

“I don’t know. You seem to be the rising star… so, have fun, and tell uh, tell the Minister I said hello.”

Percy smiled,

“I don’t think that will matter much. But I will bring you something from Diagon Alley?”

 _If you want_ , he left off, but he saw Tina beginning to melt, just a hint.

“Okay… as long as it’s chocolate.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Tina gave him a look and he just smiled innocently back. She was barely three years older than him, but he’d always felt like an equal to her, even when they’d been friendly rivals in her final year at Ilvermorny.

Some might say he copied her, following her to MACUSA, but he really couldn’t help that they chose the same career path, he’d wanted to be an Auror since he was old enough to know what that meant.

He’d been actual classmates with the younger Goldstein, Queenie, and thought he was in very real danger of falling in love with her, until one New Year’s Eve they’d kissed under some enchanted mistletoe and all the excitement and anticipation had vanished in a sudden meeting of lips.

He’d felt nothing but pure fondness for her, and she’d smiled, touched his face, and murmured that it was okay, he’d find someone perfect for him someday. It was then that he discovered she’d been able to read thoughts, and all that time, he’d been an open book to her.

He’d cursed and apologized and also wanted to ask for an apology himself, but she didn’t really owe him anything. He’d nodded and walked away, and wondered why he felt so disappointed though he now knew something about himself he’d been trying to avoid forever.

There was nowhere to hide now.

Then he had met Credence, and his entire worldview had flipped around once again. The quiet and intriguing no-maj was a representative of everything that could destroy his future, but he almost thought he would give it up, if it meant making the man smile, and helping him figure out he deserved to be happy too.

That day at lunch, he took the long way to the diner, hoping to run into the man, and he couldn’t help the smile that broke over his face at the sight of him. He was standing in front of the bank, holding out his fliers as usual, but right then, as Percy watched, he stood up straighter, seemed taller, and no longer looked so fragile.

He had forgotten to cast a ‘ _notice-me-not_ ’ and he could see Credence’s eyes widening, before a hint of a smile curved over his lips.

Percy’s own mouth tingled, as the ghost of their last kiss lingered over his memory. Waking up to find the man gone after their little… encounter and his resulting apparation back to his brownstone hadn’t been heartbreaking, after all, it was just a lapse in… judgement, but he’d still felt a bit bereft. Then had been the encounter in the alleyway, and he’d never loved falling to his knees for a man more than that moment.

Now seeing the man again, Percy wanted nothing more than to fling himself into the man’s arms, and beg for another kiss.

Mercy lewis, why was he so fucking enamoured? So weak?

He was already half hard in his pants, and he fisted his hands into his jacket pockets, the pain of his nails digging into his palms just barely distracting him.

He was crossing the street before he could stop himself, and walking right up to Credence, with as casual an expression he could muster.

“Mister Graves.”

Percy coughed, instantly fracturing, losing his cool,

“Credence, would you like to… join me for lunch?”

His voice broke at the end of the sentence, and he saw Credence’s mouth twitch,

“Mister Graves, I can’t leave my post. I’m handing out these pamphlets until they’re gone.”

Percy blinked, then looked down to find the man’s slender wrist and long fingers wrapped around the boldly printed papers extended out in front of him, like a shield.

Percy reached out, putting his palm atop the man's’ hand, and whispered a wandless spell, disintegrating them instantly.

“Oh look, they’re all gone.”

Credence only stared, wide eyed, for a split second, before he was blinking over at Percy,

“Oh. Okay. I guess I’m free then.”

“Excellent.”

Once inside the diner, Percy found himself feeling nervous all over again, sitting across from the man, who still looked like he hadn’t eaten in a couple days, or at least not since he’d last seen him.

“Order whatever you’d like Credence. It’s on me.”

The man actually smiled a bit,

“You’re buying me lunch? Is this a date?”

Percy’s cheeks were heating again, and he ducked his eyes away from the man’s intense stare, before mumbling out what might have been a confirmation.

“Sorry, what was that Mister Graves?”

A foot nudged against his ankle beneath the table and his heart skipped a beat, as his cock continued throbbing in his pants.

He discreetly adjusted himself below the line of the table before putting his hands back together atop the table, pretending to study the menu.

“Yes. Yes it is. Is that okay?”

“Of course. I mean, if it’s allowed. Is that sort of thing okay for your… people?”

Percy coughed,

“For magical people?”

Credence blinked, and nodded, as the foot rubbing over his leg inched higher, Percy’s mouth went dry.

“Y-yes, I think as much as I may disagree with things-”

He broke off, as a foot slipped between his thighs, dangerously close to his cock, though he’d tried to tuck it behind his belt, it wasn’t cooperating.

“What are you doing?”

He finally blurted out, moments later, stretching on into eternity, when the second the waitress had dropped off their food and retreated back behind the counter, and Credence lifted a brow at him, before reaching for his food, taking a delicate bite, and then licking his lips.

“Hmm? I don’t know what you mean Mister Graves.”

“You’re not trying to drive me insane with your-”

Percy’s vision whited out, and he pressed his hands flat on the table, and tried to remain outwardly calm, but that wasn’t easy, given how he’d just come in his pants, from the merest brush of the man’s toes against the head of his cock.

 

It wasn’t a difficult meal as much since he wasn’t aroused fully anymore, but the second Percy guided Credence out of the diner, he beelined for the nearest alleyway, and shoved him against the bricks, nudging in against the man’s neck, kissing and licking over his skin, desperate for some contact, for more affection over pure unbridled lust.

“Oh… is this what you want, baby boy?”

The words still sounded so foreign from Credence’s lips, but they shot a bolt of heat straight to Percy’s groin, and before he knew it, before he’d even been kissed properly, he was aching, half hard again.

“Please, please, come home with me? I’ll take a half day. I have to leave soon, I have to go to England for work. I don’t want to leave you without saying goodbye.”

Credence’s long arms wrapped around his back and his waist, and when Percy tilted his head to the side, the man’s lips grazed over his neck, up his jawline and then finally met his own mouth.

He moaned low in his throat, and Credence smiled against his lips,

“If that’s what you want…”

Percy nodded, barely biting back a whimper, and Credence pulled his body flush onto his slim hips, and he could feel the hard outline of the man’s cock against his thigh.

“Oh fuck… hold on.”

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated.

They landed on the softness of his bed again, and he nearly punched the air in triumph, before realizing Credence was flipping him over onto his back, grinding down with purpose between Percy’s near automatically spread legs.

“Fuck, fuck, please Daddy…”

The word slipped out, lingering in the air, and Percy couldn’t take it back, couldn’t do anything to undo it, but Credence actually laughed, light and airy, breathless, and leaned back to reach for his vest and shirt buttons.

“You’re trembling baby. You’re eager for Daddy to touch your pretty cock aren’t you?”

Pure filth falling from Credence’s lips was more arousing than his former puritan innocent act, and Percy just nodded, somewhat mindless with need, letting the man kiss down his neck, and put his mouth to every bit of exposed skin, until once again, the man was nearly hovering over his cock, one strong arm braced over his hips, and looked up to him.

“Please, please…”

“Shh-hh baby boy. Daddy’s got you.”

The first brush of lips against the heated skin of his cock was almost enough to drive him insane, but there was a hand sliding up his chest, fingers flicking over a hardened nipple, and Percy’s eyes snapped open, as he let out a moan, spilling over his stomach, cock almost untouched, as Credence smiled up at him.

“Lovely. Can you do the same for Daddy?”

Percy laid perfectly still for a handful of seconds, letting his heart rate slow down, as his semen cooled on his skin, before he realized Credence had fallen onto his side, and was staring at him, dark eyes steady, gaze unwavering.

“Yes, yes of course, anything.”

Percy swallowed, and then finally moved, spelling himself clean without a word, before shifting over to straddle the man’s waist, and leaning in to kiss him, slow, lazy, letting the heat build, feeling the way he tried to thrust up against him.

Credence was panting for air when Percy broke the kiss, and used magic, maybe trying to show off a little, by undressing the man twice as fast as his clumsy hands would have, and the second he saw the first hint of the man’s length again, his eyes went wide. It was like he’d forgotten how thick and long Credence’s dick was, since he’d remained mostly fully clothed in the alleyway that time.

“Mercy lewis…”

“What’s wrong baby?”

“You’re so big… Daddy.”

Credence was biting his lip now, and actually looked worried.

Percy blinked,

“Don’t worry. I’m going to be good for you. I’ll do my best.”

He smiled, fondness washing through him, desperate to please now, to make it good for the man, as he suspected the dirty words that the man used were merely a reflection of what he’d overheard in equally filthy alleyways.

Credence always shivered and shuddered under every touch from Percy, and he more than thought the man was a virgin, he _knew_ it.

He licked his lips and put a hand to Credence’s cock, and before he knew what had happened, he was being pressed closer, a hand was carding through his hair, holding him down, his cheek rested against the silky skin of the man’s stomach, his lips inches away from the weeping head of his cock.

“God, oh god, god… it feels so good.”

“I’m hardly doing anything Daddy.”

“I know.”

Percy licked his lips again, and that time, his tongue grazed over the pinked skin of the man’s cock, and a groan escaped him, vibrating through his entire body.

He stroked his hand properly over the man’s length, and he could feel him shaking, perhaps trying his best to hold off, hold back. He didn’t want Credence to deny himself any longer.

“Daddy, come for me, please.”

Percy looked up at the man, locking eyes with him as he licked up the side of the man’s cock, wrapping his fingers tight around the head, swiping a thumb over the tip of it.

Salty slick began to dribble out at a steady pace, before it slowed down to a couple more spurts of white, and Percy fought the urge to grind his hips against the sheets, achingly hard again himself. The strangled gasp Credence let out as he came was probably the most magical sound Percy had ever heard in his entire life.

“Fuck. You’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He couldn’t resist dragging his fingers through some of the mess on the man’s skin, putting them into his mouth, and licking them clean.

Credence blinked over at him.

“God, you’re going to ruin me Mister Graves…”

“Too late. You’ve corrupted me already. I’m in real danger of breaking every rule for you.”

Credence huffed out a laugh,

“You don’t mean that.”

Percy crawled up the length of the man’s body, and smiled down at him as gently as he could, before slowly lowering himself to kiss Credence.

“I assure you, I am a man of my word.”

The next time Percy woke up alone in his bed, he had a jarring sense of deja vu, but when he crawled out from under the sheets and shuffled into the kitchen, his heart jolted as he realized Credence was still there, sitting primly at his dining room table, sipping on a glass of water, and staring at the letter from Theseus Scamander.

“Good… after-evening.”

Credence looked over to meet Percy’s tentative smile with a slight pout.

“What’s wrong?”

“This trip out of the country… is it to go meet this man?”

Percy gulped, hands coming together in front of his bare chest,

“Yes. But it wasn’t originally the reason. I _do_ have to work.”

“But you’re running off to interview this, this war hero? Do you…”

Credence broke off, and bit his lip, looking away.

To Percy’s horror, his eyes stung, and tears threatened to spill over onto his cheeks. He _never_ cried. He was a junior Auror for Merlin’s sake!

Credence wasn’t fully dressed, so clearly he wasn’t about to run off, but he managed to look completely shut off from the world, and by extension Percy, with merely his trousers on.

“Credence… I, I admit I may have originally had intentions that were less than businesslike to meet the man. But that was before I met you. Before I knew… how much I cared about you.”

The words came out in a rush, and Credence instantly looked over to him, dark eyes liquid, and Percy stepped as close as he dared, carefully putting a hand on the man’s bony shoulder, wishing he could put words to his feelings more eloquently.

“You… care about me?”

Credence repeated, sounding shocked, words in a whisper.

“Very much so, though I shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

He put a hand to Credence’s face, cupping his cheek, daringly dragging his thumb over the man’s bottom lip,

“Because it’s against the law to… engage with no-majs.”

“You’re breaking the law for me?”

Credence’s eyes were wide now, and Percy could feel his throat closing up, so he just nodded. An arm slid around his waist, throwing him off balance, and into the man’s lap, before Credence nudged in, and kissed him, slow and sweet, with a gentle press of his tongue against Percy’s mouth, and he opened willingly, letting the man deepen the kiss, eager to prove himself.

He couldn’t help trembling against the man’s desperate embrace, clinging to him as tightly as possible.

“Will you take me with you? Please?”

Credence broke the kiss to whisper, to beg, and Percy was helpless to refuse him.

“If you want me to, Daddy.”

Credence smiled, lips against his own,

“Yes.”

“Carry me back to bed?”

Percy whispered, and Credence beamed,

“You think I can carry you, baby boy?”

Percy nodded.

Credence, as it turned out, _could_ , for beneath those lanky limbs, were lithe muscles and perhaps even a hint of magic. Percy decided he would find a way to test him. If it was possible, if he was more than a no-maj, had latent power beyond a squib, there was a tiny frission of hope, welling up inside him at the thought.

Once inside his bedroom again, Percy felt almost as if he wanted to take his time with the man, to take care of him, and prove himself.

Credence laid back on the sheets, his eyes locked onto Percy as he carefully undressed him, stripping him of his trousers, and tried to avoid touching the man’s cock right away, though he caved rather quickly.

It was just too much fun to watch the man’s jaw drop and his chest heave as his breathing quickened.

“Percy…”

“Has anyone ever touched you here?”

He dragged his fingers down past the soft curve of the man’s sack, and grazed a fingertip over the hot clench of muscle between his legs.

Credence’s back arched off the bed, and Percy could feel his cock pulsing in his other hand,

“So that’s a no then.”

“Baby, what are you doing?”

“Daddy, would you let me fuck you?”

Credence’s eyes snapped back to him, and they were wide as saucers,

“What?”

“After some teasing of course.”

Percy added, and the man blinked rapidly, swallowing,

“You… want to do that?”

“I’d love to. But if you would prefer to take me…?”

Percy wasn’t sure how long he would last either way, but he was very earnest, eager to please.

“If it’s just a finger, it’s not sodomy right?”

Credence sounded dead serious, but it still made Percy bite back a chuckle.

“No Daddy, it’s not sodomy.”

He murmured a spell for added slickness, and eased a finger inside, watching the way it made Credence squirm, and his cock was steadily leaking clear pre onto his stomach, and Percy’s fingers.

“Do you… would you rather I did you?”

Credence sounded like he was uncomfortable, so Percy withdrew his hand, and pressed a kiss to the man’s hip, before shifting back up,

“Is everything okay?”

“No Percy. It’s not really. It’s all new to me. I do, I do really like this. I like everything you do. But it’s a lot.”

Percy nuzzled against the man’s neck and shoulder,

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you, to move too fast.”

Credence’s long arm wrapped around his back, holding him tight,

“Okay. Can we try again?”

Percy couldn’t help beaming, like it was Christmas morning. _Could he try again to please the man?_ Of course!

“Yes Daddy. It would be my pleasure. Don’t freak out now, I’m going to go slow.”

He returned his hand between the man’s legs, but moved back down the length of his body with his mouth, paying special attention to the spots that made Credence’s breath catch, like his sensitive nipples, the dip of his stomach, and then finally where he knew the man wanted him most, licking over the head of his dripping cock.

The man’s thighs were instantly pressing tight against his shoulders, and little breathy pleas escaped him.

“Ready?”

Percy murmured, lips and tongue dragging down the length of Credence’s cock, before he slowly nudged another finger in beside the first, both only up to a knuckle, but the friction was eased by a cool slickness, and the man nodded, looking somewhat frantic.

He tried to go slow, and be careful, but the second Credence’s hips jerked, and his cock twitched against his cheek, he knew he’d found the sweet spot. Percy sat up slightly, and moved his fingers with purpose, content to watch the show. It was glorious.

Credence’s eyes slammed shut and his jaw dropped, another strangled moan left his mouth, and he came all over Percy’s face, even spurting up the pale expanse of his chest to his neck, and his entire body seemed to glow.

“Holy shit. That was… something.”

“Credence… do you think you do me a favor?”

The man blinked at him, and Percy could see wetness tracking down his cheeks as he laughed, a touch nervously, or maybe just because he was out of breath,

“After that? Anything you want baby.”

“Um, could you take this?”

Percy snapped his fingers and summoned his wand from his coat, before flipping it around and holding it out to the man.

He frowned slightly, just for a moment, and then accepted it carefully.

As he watched, Credence’s eyes seemed to lighten, before turning completely white, and all the lights in the apartment popped, and went dark.

“Oh god... sorry. Did I do it wrong?”

The man asked, and Percy tried to control his breathing,

“Oh fuck. Credence… you’re a wizard.”

* * *

 

Very quickly everything changed. The next thing Percy knew he was packing for his trip to London, to where he would use a portkey from MACUSA to travel, and he had to add an expansion charm to his shaving kit case, so that Credence could be snuck into it, to go with him.

In the span of two days, he’d discovered he was prepared to break laws for his infatuation, and also, that he didn’t technically need to. Credence had latent magical abilities, and in his mind, it was never too late to discover one’s potential, and the man was clearly housing some potent power.

Percy had never felt more green or nervous than when he was standing in the lobby of MACUSA, awaiting the departure announcement. As he stepped up to take hold of the portkey, in the shape of an ordinary no-maj iron, so it could safely be discarded once it was used, he caught Tina’s eye, and gave her a shaky smile, before there was a tug from somewhere behind his navel, and the next thing he knew, he was landing right in the middle of Diagon Alley.

“Mercy Lewis.”

He muttered under his breath, staring wide eyed at all the surroundings, the wizards and witches moving past him like a river flowing both ways, and all he could see for miles was rickety cobblestone buildings and colorful signs.

England was another world entirely, he supposed.

He was being put up for the duration of his stay at the inn above the Leaky Cauldron, which was just on the edge of the no-maj barrier and the hidden entrance to the Alley. The Ministry was about a dozen blocks away, and had its own complicated entryway.

Percy wasn’t lying about bringing Credence per se, but he was more optimistic about what sort of informational aid the Ministry would yield when it came to helping a wizard past their prime.

A highly skilled squib barely covered it.

When Percy began to unpack, the first thing he did was open his kit and let the man out, to walk around the room, stretch his legs, before he considered calling for room service. If the inn even did such a thing.

Credence took a look around the room and seemed to be unable to stop smiling.

“So this is really England? We’re staying in the heart of London?”

Percy smiled back, caught in the infectious enthusiasm. The man had probably never stepped outside New York in his entire life.

“Yes indeed we are. I’d say we can go sightseeing, but honestly I think I need a bit of a nap before I do anything, and you certainly can’t go wandering off without me.”

Credence stepped over to his side, and pulled him into a sudden embrace, a hand pressed against the back of his head, long fingers curling into the nape of his neck, guiding him to rest his cheek on the man’s collar.

“Of course, my poor tired boy needs his rest from traveling. Speaking of running off, don’t think I’m going to let you out of my sight when there’s a handsome war hero you’re planning to interview.”

Percy could tell by the man’s tone he was smiling, but he couldn’t help feeling chastised.

“I’m not going to ‘ _run off_ ’ with him, we’re not eloping.”

He grumbled, and Credence laughed,

“It feels a bit like that for us though, doesn’t it? How scandalous. I wonder what my sister would say?”

That was a bucket of ice water on Percy’s mood, tired or not, as well as his libido.

“Uh, yeah. I don’t give two fucks what she thinks, to be honest. She hurts you. She’s a terrible person. If I never see her again, it’ll be too soon.”

Credence shushed him, and walked them over to the bed, falling backwards so that Percy was splayed overtop him, and fruitlessly trying to snuggle closer, and also magic away their clothing. Naked cuddling and naps sounded amazing all over again. Fuck lunch or even dinner. Just give him hours or dozens of minutes in the man’s arms.

“Go on baby, get some sleep. I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Percy was expecting a summons around eight for the Ministry dinner, but considering it was barely half past one, they still had plenty of time.

He closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed as he remained resting atop the man’s chest, one hand still stroking through his hair.

 

When he woke up surrounded by warmth and a soft clean scent of soap, Percy realized at some point Credence must have eased out from under him and gone to check out the wonders of a wizarding bathroom. The shower with water that never ran cold, and one could soak for hours in a bath with the same result.

He reluctantly clambered out of bed and shucked off his rumpled suit and walked in to find the man half asleep in the tub. Just as he’d suspected.

“Having fun?”

Credence blinked his eyes open slowly, and they widened as he took in Percy’s nudity.

“Oh, well, not ‘ _fun_ ’ but now, maybe. Care to join me?”

A lopsided smile that could be called flirtatious took over the man’s face, and Percy beamed.

“Yes please.”

There was easily room for three people in the enchanted tub, and as he settled in atop the man’s hips, he could feel Credence’s cock nudging against his ass.

“Did you sleep well baby boy?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Percy breathed, just inches away from kissing the man, before he closed the distance between them, and his eyes fell shut in bliss.

It was all horribly domestic, something he never imagined he’d want, much less crave at such a young age, but there he was, half wishing they were on vacation, and could spend more time in bed than out of it. Alas, he still had work to do, so Percy had to put a stop to things before they could get too wet and messy, and he murmured apologies to Credence before pulling away, and hopping in the shower.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the sight of the man’s body as he got out of the tub to dry off with a summoned and charmed warm towel.

Credence turned away from him, and instead of leering at his perky ass, Percy found himself gaping at the man’s back, littered with numerous scars and lines of healed cuts.

“Who the fuck did _that_ to you?”

He was very afraid he already knew the answer, even as he saw the man cringing away from the question and turning around to face him.

“Mister Graves, please. It was a long time ago. Our parents were strict. They, they called me an abomination, so anything I did was wrong in one way or another. It doesn’t matter now. Now I’m here, with you. I’ve never felt so safe before.”

The man smiled somewhat sadly at him, and Percy’s heart fairly shattered inside his chest. He stopped the water and stepped out of the shower, ignoring how he was dripping on the floor, crossing the small space until he was right in front of Credence, staring up at him, damning those few inches of height the man had on him as he was without his boots.

“I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure you always feel that way, with or without me.”

“But I prefer to be with you... “

Credence’s gaze was locked on his, and as Percy reached up to pull him down for a kiss, the man held still, as if holding his breath, as their lips met again. The man didn’t seem to care about getting wet again, and Percy didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to do anything but charm himself slick and beg the man to fuck him, to ride him within an inch of his life, but he had to go to that damned dinner meeting.

He slowly pulled back, and realized Credence was staring now at his cock, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Do you want some help with that?”

Percy let out a shaky breath,

“Much as I would love to, it’s going to have to wait. I need to be presentable for the Ministry officials.”

Credence smirked,

“Okay. Rain check.”

“You’re coming too.”

He blurted out suddenly and the man quirked a dark eyebrow,

“What?”

“You can be my assistant. Just for this trip.”

“What does that consist of?”

“Just follow me around. Pretend to take notes. That sort of thing.”

“You just don’t want to be alone in a room full of strangers.”

Credence elbowed him as he was trying to fasten his tie, a few moments later, and Percy huffed, annoyed that the man was both right and so good at reading him.

“Yes.”

It worked like a charm. Credence had always been used to playing the part of his sister’s shadow, so now he was Percy’s, and once the meeting began, he dutifully took notes in a small booklet he must have brought from New York, as the Minister rambled on and on.

The door to the dining hall slammed open, and someone was walking in, interrupting the meeting, Percy would have been scandalized until he caught sight of red hair, and green eyes.

_Holy shit._

“Theseus! Good to see you m’boy. How’s your retirement treating you?”

The Minister himself stood up to shake the war hero’s hand, and Percy’s eyes were locked on the way the man’s arm muscles looked on the verge of ripping open his shirt sleeves.

“Wonderful, thank you. Though I’m more on extended leave than retirement. I’ve often considered running for office.”

He winked in the general direction of the table, but Percy’s cheeks heated instantly, as if it had been directed only at him.

“Who’s that?”

Credence hissed, and he gulped, before turning away, the man’s image burned into his brain, quickly replacing the grainy black and white photos he’d memorized from the papers.

“Theseus Scamander, the war hero… the man I was hoping to interview.”

“Oh. That explains the goo-goo eyes.”

Percy huffed a sigh of protest, and barely restrained his glee when the Minister invited the red haired man to join them for tea and dessert.

After a few long moments, and scant breaks in conversation, Percy bit the bullet and held out his hand, for Theseus had been blessedly placed right next to him, between the Minister and himself, as the visiting ambassador of MACUSA. He nearly choked on his words when the man’s eyes landed squarely on him, or rather, his shoulder.

“Hello there. Theseus Scamander.”

“Hi, I’m Percival Graves. MACUSA. I contacted you about a possible interview, though that has nothing to do with why I’m currently here…” he trailed off, wondering if it was possible to combust from embarrassment, as he realized the man was looking past him, to Credence.

“Charmed, I’m sure. What’s your name?”

Credence had to be smirking, as he reached across Percy’s lap, crossing his chest to take the brit’s hand, firmly shaking it, as he could see the man’s arm muscles bulge again.

“Credence... Graves. I’m a cousin of Percival’s.”

That son of a bitch.

Percy was going to kill him.

 _With orgasms,_ he amended, in his head, just in case any legilimens were around, monitoring thoughts of visitors.

“You have the most intriguing facial structure. Are you a film star?”

“Do they have those here?”

Credence meant, _in the wizarding world_ , but Percy supposed Scamander took him to mean England, or perhaps Europe as a whole, and therefore, laughed aloud.

“Why, yes of course. You’re adorable. How long are you in town? I’d love to get a drink sometime.”

Credence glanced at him for a split second, he could feel it, though Percy himself was most determinedly staring at his own empty glass.

“A few days. Mostly for business with Percy here. I tagged along for the experience. Assisting isn’t my lifelong career choice.”

The longer Scamander and Credence talked, the more irate Percy became, until he thought he might explode with rage and jealousy, but luckily, the Minister dismissed them, asking him personally to return to the Ministry around nine the next morning for breakfast and a tour.

He smiled and put on a brave face, even as he thought he might be dead inside from the crater that had used to contain his heart.

He didn’t even glance behind him, he just walked down the street, beelining for the Leaky Cauldron, and he knew Credence would have to follow eventually. He could not re-enter the building without his assistance.

“Mister Graves! Percy! Wait up!”

His hands fisted at his sides, and he could feel his jaw tighten.

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

Credence’s voice was soft, gentle, like his hands and lips could be. They probably would be very tender, if that was what Theseus enjoyed.

Percy thought he might be sick.

“C’mon. I’m tired. Need to be up early tomorrow.”

He did his best to ignore the man on the entire walk up to the room, and Credence remained silent, perhaps out of fear or force of habit. It wasn’t for very long, while Percy started undressing to change for bed, Credence came up behind him, resting his angular chin against his shoulder.

“What’s the matter baby? Talk to me, talk to Daddy.”

Percy huffed impatiently, and tried to pull away, but Credence was very strong when he wanted to be, namely, right now.

“Why did you have to do that? To throw it in my face? Flirting with him like I wasn’t sitting right next to you?”

“Oh… I was just being friendly. It meant nothing.”

Percy didn’t buy that. The man _knew_ he had an interest in Scamander, academic or not.

“You agreed to go _out_ with him. You think he has purely platonic intentions?”

Credence’s strong hand was grasping his chin, forcing him to turn around and look at the man.

“Stop acting like a brat Percy. You _know_ I care about you. I’m not out to get another man naked in bed.”

Percy was breathing hard, eyes locked on Credence’s lips,

“Prove it.”

The kiss was unexpected, somewhat, but rougher than they’d ever met for, and Percy’s knees almost buckled with the force of his arousal crashing over him in waves. All night he’d been praying that Credence would touch him under the table, not so innocently.

But then the man had gotten so fucking distracted by Scamander he’d practically ignored Percy.

The speed at which his cock hardened and started leaking against his underwear should have been embarrassing, but Percy was long past caring.

A low whine escaped his throat as he ground his cock into the sharp edge of the man’s hip, and Credence’s hand shifted from his face to the back of his neck, biting at Percy’s bottom lip, before he spoke, low and soothingly,

“Come for Daddy, you’ve been so good for me baby.”

Percy whimpered, despite himself, quickly giving into the pleasure of overwhelming sensations, and he rutted himself on Credence’s leg like a common dog, hips jerking until he could feel his cock beginning to soften, as his release began seeping through to leave a visible wet patch on the front of his pants.

“Please, please make love to me Daddy.”

The words slipped out, again, as if beyond his control, and he could feel Credence shuddering under his grip,

“Are you sure baby?”

“Yes, I need you.”

Credence picked him up, a sudden display of strength that managed to turn Percy on even more, and when he was dropped onto the bed, so that the man could start undressing himself, he swallowed very hard, unable to look away. Forget the war hero, the man in front of him was a hero of a different breed, and the strongest person he knew, inside and out.

When the man returned to his side, and dragged a hand down his front, his eyes widened as the fabric parted with magic, sloppy, but still impressive.

“Do you need me to prepare you?”

Credence breathed against his neck, hot air kissing his skin seconds before the man’s lips did, and Percy was having a very difficult time thinking logically.

Of course he couldn’t take the man’s massive cock inside him without _some_ sort of easing into it, but how could he ask?

“Yes.”

It was all he could manage.

Credence was smiling into his skin now, and then caressing his stomach, further down, as his fingers began to stroke through the dark curls just above his cock, he tried to remain still, but Percy was very easily riled up again, as one of the man’s long fingers nudged between his legs, the tip just barely grazing the rim of his hole, he cried out.

“Mmm, good boy. Let me hear you.”

Percy couldn’t bear to teach Credence the spell for slickness, so instead he performed it as quietly as he could, just to hear the shocked exhalation as the man’s finger slipped inside with ease, and the man chuckled,

“How wicked of you, assuming.”

“Please, open me up, split me in half.”

Credence froze, before lifting his gaze back up to find Percy staring at him, almost panting with anticipation.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I couldn’t.”

By the time the man had gotten two fingers inside of him, Percy’s cock was hard again, curving up against his stomach, drooling on his skin.

“God, you’re incredible baby.”

“Daddy… please.”

Credence was reaching down to palm himself and Percy couldn’t see straight for the immense pleasure he felt welling up inside him.

Or maybe it was just the man’s long fingers massaging over his prostate. After a few more moments of delicious torture, he began to withdraw, and Percy huffed out a breath.

When he felt the first press of Credence’s cock against his hole, it burned a little, it might have been the flames of hellfire, dragging them both down, but he didn’t care.

He wrapped his legs around the man’s slim waist with purpose, and as Credence leaned down, bracing on his arms, finally their lips met again, and inch by inch, Percy’s body accepted the man’s cock.

It was like being reborn anew, and he could feel Credence trembling, probably going insane, clinging to control, to keep from coming immediately, as soon as he’d bottomed out, Percy broke the kiss to lean up and nip at his shoulder.

“Come inside me Daddy… mark me as yours.”

“God… baby, you feel so good. So tight…”

Credence’s forehead pressed against his shoulder, and he held him as close as possible, feeling the man’s cock pulsing inside him, as his hips moved in little jerks, emptying himself inside Percy’s hole.

He wasn’t sure he could come again, he’d thought, until the man was pulling back, and shifting down his body, nipping and licking and wrapping a hand, still slick from when he’d fingered Percy, over his cock, giving him a couple tugs, before he was arching his back, coming with a shout, and Credence kept touching him, kept up the torture, licking up the mess he’d made of himself, and then down, down, until he was mouthing over where his come was leaking out of Percy.

“What-?”

“Shh-hh. Can’t have you squirming around at the Ministry tomorrow, in front of the _Minister_ and Mister Scamander…”

One long lick from his taint to his hole and Percy was shuddering through what felt another climax, but couldn’t possibly be, not yet.

“Stop… stop, Daddy, _Credence_ , I’m…”

His cock dripped a couple pitiful spots of white onto his thigh, and the man’s hand stayed firm, splayed over his stomach, while he still kept working him over with his lips and tongue, and Percy squirmed, trying to shrink away from Credence, but he couldn’t stop it. The couple glasses of wine he’d had at dinner were not going to wait, so he finally relaxed and quit fighting, and his cock started leaking, a steady stream wetting him, and as a result, Credence’s shoulder.

“Oh… baby… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had to go.”  
Percy felt as if he had no strength left to do anything besides cry, and that was horribly humiliating. Besides the fact that he’d just pissed the bed, and he half expected Credence to jump away to call him truly a child.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I want to die.”

He pressed a hand over his eyes and waited for Credence to stop touching him, but he just _didn’t_ let up.

“It’s okay. I bet there’s a spell of some kind for cleaning… right?”

Percy peeked out from behind his fingers, finding the man looking down at him, curiosity and not anger making his eyes wide.

“Yes?”

He managed to squeak out.

Credence was petting a hand over his chest, the only dry spot on his body apparently.

“So tell me.”

Percy swallowed,

“ _Scourgify_.”

Instantly his body and the bed were dry, warm like they’d been through a cycle in a no-maj clothing machine, and Credence was smiling.

“See? No harm done. Now… uh, you need to get some rest.”

“You just made me come so hard I ended up pissing myself and _that_ ’s what you’re gonna say?”

“What? It was an accident. I didn’t realize… I’ve never played with myself beyond one orgasm. I just wanted to experiment, and apologise. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“So I’m what, your sexual guinea pig?”

Credence licked his lips, before moving up to peck him on the cheek,

“Maybe so, Mister Graves.”

* * *

 

“He’s not my cousin. He’s my lover.”

Theseus blinked over at him, looking only mildly shocked at the revelation.

“Well, then, how do you have the same last name? Secret marriage?”

Credence shook his head,

“My real last name, from my adopted family, is less than friendly to wizardkind. So I changed it. Here, obviously it doesn’t matter, but back home, in New York, we couldn’t be together.”

Theseus nodded, looking thoughtful,

“What if Percy got himself a job over here?”  
“Doing what? He’s a junior Auror… he’s just getting started.”

“So what’s he doing with an old man like you?”

Theseus was smiling, so Credence knew he was teasing, perhaps a touch jealous.

“We met by accident. I saw through his stealth charms. I didn’t realize the significance at first. He came to talk to me, because he was attracted to me. Laws flew out the window for me.”

He was smiling before he knew it, and Theseus was staring at him, for a good long moment,

“What about you? What do you want to do?”

Credence paused, before shrugging,

“I’ve always thought I’d be a husband for a godly woman someday. Now, it’s like a switch has been flipped. I want to be good for him. I want to take care of him and make him happy. Somehow…”

“I should feel sick, but I’m actually jealous. That sounds very sweet. You must care about him a lot.”

“I do.”

“So… if the president can write him a letter of recommendation, and the Minister gives a fuck about what I think, we might just be able to get him transferred, not even a hiccup.”

Credence felt his entire body relax, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Really?”

“Yes. I’ve seen his resume. Very impressive.”

“How?”

“He sent it with his adorable interview request.”

Credence’s smile fell,

“Oh.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m not out to steal your man. I have lots of groupies.”  
“Okay. Well, any help you can provide will be much appreciated.”

“Happy to. I can be a normal hero as well as a war hero.”

Credence got to his feet, and shook Theseus’s hand once more, before he turned to leave, but the man called after him, causing him to look back.

“What?”

Theseus was smiling, a bit sadly, if Credence knew anything about reading people,

“Tell your Mister Graves he’s a lucky son of a bitch.”

Credence grinned, and shrugged,

"I kind of think I'm the lucky one, to be honest."

 

* * *

 

 

**END**


End file.
